Undercover
by Tsukishiro Dance
Summary: What is a famous fashion designer suppose to do when she falls hard for someone who her brother disapproves of? How is a secret agent suppose to hide his identity from her when he has paparazzi following his every move? RukiaxGrimmjow. Rated M for Mature.
1. Alluring Pairs of Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter One: Alluring Pairs of Eyes  
**by Tsukishiro Dance

"So tell us about the weather tonight Mr. Hideki."

"Thank you Yukari. Now, as you all can see, we've been experiencing an on and off climate lately. Today is no different. This morning as I'm sure you all can recall, the sun was out shining bright and the heat became unusually high; 110 degrees at the most. Just about an hour ago, the clouds quickly began to merge with one another, which means tonight will once again be a downpour. Unfortunately, this storm will continue on until the following evening."

"Thank you Hideki. Now Kagome for the latest criminals news."

Rukia had heard the weatherman give the warning about tonight. Yet here she was, walking through the park in the heavy rain. She had been doing so for quite a while now, not that she really cared at the moment. Who cares if she got a horrible cold the next morning. No one would be home to worry about where she's been.

Lightning flashed somewhere behind her, causing the entire area to light up for a moment. Then it quickly engulfed itself in darkness, hiding the swings and slides from sight. Puddles were starting to form into small ponds. It seem like a small school of fish could live in there until the selfish plants nearby decided to drink up all the water.

Her Chanel dress had been completely ruined. The once two-thousand dollar attire became something one would find at the salvation army. The Louis Vuitton heels that matched well with the dress had been kicked off long ago when Rukia ran here.

After she discovered her fiancee having an affair with her best friend.

The image burned her mind like hot steel pressing against her bare skin. It slapped her hard in the face like the time when Gin Ichimaru and his gang members cornered her and smacked her around when she refused to sleep with them. The encounter was a devastating revelation and a nightmare come to life.

"Damn them," she seethed through her teeth, "Damn them to hell!"

It was strange for her to cry and be angry at the same time, but it was more strange for her to shed tears at all. She hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand, only to have more spill out.

The wind suddenly started to blow harder, causing her arms to have goosebumps. She knew trying to rub them was hopeless, so she ignored it. She also didn't pay attention to her dark locks that have suddenly fallen back into place from the hairstyle she spent hours doing. She also didn't care about the eyeliner and mascara running down her face along with the little blush she had earlier. Her appearance didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Rukia hadn't realize where her feet have taken her. From the corner of her eye, she instantly recognized carvings on a tree and the little bush with lilies right next to it. Her head snapped up instinctively without thinking. The entire world stopped in her mind as it traveled back in time.

"_Can you believe this is our last year at Karakura High?"_

"_Heh, I'm glad. That school is a pain."_

"_I agree, but still. Just the thought alone brings excitement and anxiety."_

_It was a breezy Sunday afternoon, and the entire crew was here having a blast in the park. Renji and Chad were happily making barbecue, along with Orihime who is practically begging for Hanataro to try her latest 'experiment.' Of course, Uryuu gave in long ago and was forcing himself to chow down the awful dish. The poor, genius guy is practically in love with the cheerleader. Tatsuki had brought her Rottweiler Rex and was playing frisbee with an energetic Rangiku and an annoyed Toshiro. _

_Rukia smiled at the scene before her. Everything just seemed so peaceful and completely into place. This small field of the park was all they needed to enjoy themselves and make memories that should be treasured forever. Where are the cameras when you need them to take the perfect picture?_

_A flash of insanely, bright light startled the petite teenager and caused her to widen and blink her eyes profusely. After the spots disappeared from her vision, she glared at Momo who was smiling down at her with hands behind her back._

"_Aw come on! Don't be so cranky! We need photo's so we won't forget when were like, 30."_

"_Or when you start growing white hair."_

_Momo gasp and placed a hand on her chest for exaggeration."Oh please, don't say that! My parents can only pay so much for my false features! Daddy will get mad if I tell him I need immediate hair dye!"_

"_That sounded a little too intelligent for someone like Emi, but I'll give you props for trying."_

_Momo and Rukia laughed at their small, stupid joke. When you're best friends with someone for so long, it doesn't matter how horrible your own jokes may sound as the time goes on. If you understand it much and seen the reasons behind the humor, it's really all you need to create these moments. Moments you want that will last a lifetime._

"_Momo!" _

_The girl practically jumped out of her skin as her name was being called. She looked behind her shoulder and notice Toshiro waving his hands. Not a second later did the frisbee accidentally landed on his hand and Rex instantly jumped on the poor prodigy legend. Rangiku's high-pitch laugher can be heard throughout the park._

"_You better go," Rukia said, her hand indicating towards the fallen boy who Momo had a major crush on, "I think he needs a love doctor."_

"_Shush Rukia! Now Ichigo is going to tell!" Momo blushed in the brightest shade of red._

"_Relax, I won't say a word."_

"_He won't Momo, I promise," Rukia assured, squeezing the large, rough hand of her lover._

_The expression on the purple-headed teenager showed she wasn't sure, but decided not to argue about it. Her best friend did promise her, so that must mean she shouldn't worry._

"_O-Okay. I'll be with Toshiro if you need me!"_

"_Not today," Ichigo said, placing his arm around Rukia and pulling her close to him, "She's all mine."_

"She's all mine," she whispered, repeating the words from her memory.

Despite the raindrops hitting her figure hard like cold ice, her hand reached out towards the tree. Every few seconds that passed, thunder pounded above her from the dark sky like a tempo. This created a suspense rhythm, like she was in a movie and this scene would make her realize what she once had with Ichigo for five years is now only just a memory. A memory that can't be reborn.

Her index finger touched the depth of the first engraved letter. The wet wood outside the carvings were so damped, she thought she could peel off the first layer without a problem. It was then she realized that her bare feet were being sunk into the dirt, almost like she is standing on quicksand. The moisten muck would have felt disgusting in between her manicured toes, if she didn't feel like her whole world was about to fall apart.

Remember, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.

Soon enough, her tiny digits were tracing out the words and numbers etched onto the tree. She had been doing this in a sluggish manner, almost like she didn't want to brush away the dirt plastered against it. Almost like she didn't want to see the what was clearly written underneath all that filth. But she knew damn well that if she didn't let her eyes see this, she would have thought everything from before was merely a dream – now a living nightmare.

_Momo playfully stuck out her tongue at Ichigo while he gave her one of his most famous scowls. After Toshiro cried out for help, she immediately turned on her heels and ran to his aid without looking back and saying anything._

"_When will she tell him?" Ichigo asked, pressing his back against the tree while still holding Rukia in his arms._

"_No clue. But she should soon. Graduation is coming."_

_After hearing those words, Ichigo held onto her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair. He took one sniff of it and let out a sigh of relief with his eyes close. _

"_You never liked strawberries before," Ichigo accused playfully._

"_That's a lie!" Rukia protested, "I just never liked it as much as I do now." _

"_Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounded?"_

"_Do you have any idea how ridiculous your hair color is?"_

_A brief silence fell upon them before they both busted out into tiny fits of laughter. _

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is someone like you doing here in the middle of the storm?" a Herculean voice boomed behind her.

It was then Rukia realized the huge shadow that towered above her. _'How long was he here?' _she thought, her eyes wide open. At the same time, her mind finally registered the actions she was caught doing. She knew she looked extremely silly out here in this weather, walking in short, royal purple dress with no shoes on and playing with dirt on a tree. Not even a child would do something like this. Their parents would have never let them outside in this climate condition.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" he shouted over the thunder.

"That is none of your business!" she yelled back, turning around to face this stranger. "I-"

The loudest clash of thunder and the brightest struck of lightning illuminated the entire park at the same time. The raindrops fell harder, if that was even possible. The wind had blown so fiercely, it had even caused the puddles to be lifted off the ground and smacking against with whatever was in the way. A splash of cold water had collided on Rukia's calves, but the pain was short. Even the tiny rocks didn't bother her.

The man in front of her was prepared for any insult that would be thrown at his face. It didn't matter who the person was. Boy or girl. Tall or short. Fat or skinny. Ugly or pretty. He didn't take crap from no one, and would make the person pay for messing or disrespecting him. That's how he was, and that's what he had been taught.

Rukia had been belittled her entire life by anyone who wasn't her friend, because of her height and late body development. "Little girl" or "dwarf" is what they would call her. They would also tease her about her figure and things that she didn't have. Most of the slandering came from girls. But of course, they all didn't win in the end. After the entire grade had a summer party at the beach, no one dared to make fun of the sexy abs she had under her shirt, or the creamy, slender but powerful legs she was hiding this whole time. They also didn't pretend not to notice the irresistible backside she had all along but never showed off at school. Ichigo had been pretty mad that day, and almost got into numerous fights with a lot of horny boys.

Usually, time would stop when someone is dead. Their alarm goes off and the clock would explode into dust, scattering away to blend in with the rest of the earth. Time would only stop for death, and death only. Even if you're frozen, time will go on. Just because your ticking had stop doesn't mean everything around you has. When you wake up from that still state, you will find out that the past has abandoned you and missed out on every second from the clock.

But that's not what happened between Rukia and this stranger. Time did stop for them, but not for death.

It was each other.

The thunder created that tempo again. This time, it was with every ten heartbeats. The lightning staged the area as the two main attractions waited for their cue to perform. Unfortunately, neither of them knew what to do next. Neither of them rehearsed this.

Never in her life has Rukia seen such a god-like creature. It was unbelievable, she almost became glad that she decided to take tonight of all nights before to wander here. Perfection like this only came once in a lifetime. To see it up close is almost suffocating.

He was tall, no doubt about it. But it wasn't the crazy height or a ridiculous ample size she saw before. He wasn't skinny or massive, though the muscles on his arms prove that his punches can be fatal blows. Regardless of the white v-neck shirt he wore, the rain certainly brought out the definition of the abdominal and side abs, as well as the rock hard chest above it. It would have been an awful sight, had he didn't have the perfect chest-to-waist ratio girls would have die for and guys would be jealous of. His gray, cargo pants didn't leave as much to the visualization, but Rukia was known to have a good imagination.

But it was those eyes that captivated her attention, her heart. Those bright, ocean crystal, blue...

_'This girl,' _the blue-eyed god thought, while he stared at her in awe with a little gap on his mouth, _'Her appearance is so mesmerizing.'_

She was short, no doubt about it. But it wasn't the average height or the model size he seen many times. She wasn't so voluptuous that it looked fake, nor was she flat like the tiled floor at his mansion. In fact, her breasts were the perfect size. A C-up at the most, with probably a twenty-six radius around her bust. He could make out the define lines of the cute muscle on her biceps, along with the depths on her inner and outer thighs. Her figure might have seem off, if it wasn't for the perfect waist-to-hip ratio guys would be drooling over while the girls would be fuming with jealousy. Her dark Chanel dress didn't leave much details on her stomach, but judging from the V form connecting her hips to her legs, he had a pretty nice picture in his mind.

However, those orbs of hers were so breathtaking, it pained his soul. Those nebulous, violet and indigo..

_'Those eyes,' _they both thought, _'Are so beautiful.'_

_

* * *

_

"Strange weather tonight. Don't you agree Hideki?"

"Certainly Yukari. It was only a few hours ago that we predicted this storm would continue until the following evening. But strangely, it had lighten up about thirty minutes ago, and the moon tonight is shining brighter than ever. Even a few stars can be seen above the city lights."

"Do you believe something might have caused this sudden change?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But today's horoscope does say that tonight, two hearts who were unlikely to ever meet would instantly connect the moment their eyes meet one another."

"Oh Hideki. Aren't you a little more mature than that to believe such things?"

"Hey, anything is better than reading another one of those celebrity break-ups."

"Which reminds me. Stay tune for 'Definitely Not A Rumor' hosted by Hailey Haruno for the latest celebrity gossip. Today's midnight segment will be about the shocking ending relationship between two people who were unlikely to _ever _break up; Kurosaki Ichigo, the phenomenal play-writer (which they gave him the nickname of the Second William Shakespeare) and Kuchiki Rukia, one of the youngest and most famous fashion designers as well as a mangaka artist."

Before the picture of the couple could be shown, the flat screen television was turned off. The room suddenly became quiet and noises of frantic paparazzi from outside were getting louder and louder. Rukia didn't understand how much more selfish and nosy the press can be, but she certainly wasn't going to just simply get out of bed to give a full report about what happen. She only hoped the front door of her condo wouldn't break down, allowing them entrance into her house. If any of them dared to try and come inside, she'd made sure to use her machine pistol to the test.

Her mind replayed the events that took place tonight. She couldn't get those eyes she had seen earlier out of her head. It literally was now stitched into her memory, and nothing can be done to cut the strings away. It might as well be made aluminum metal since it was that strong. The longer it stayed there, the harder it will be for her to even forget what she experienced a few hours ago.

A headache suddenly formed. She began to rub her temples and close her eyes to ease the discomfort. The commotion from outside wasn't helping at all, and it only got worse every time she heard faint question among the crowd.

"Rukia, may you please tell us who was the gentlemen that dropped you off?" one of them would holler.

"I wish I knew the answer myself," she silently answered to no one as she closed the drapes on her window.

After leaning over to her nightstand to turn off her lamp, the young designer pulled her bedsheets over her body and curled herself into a tiny ball. Her eyes stared intently at the unfinished portrait on the other side of the room. It was a rough draft of the eyes which belonged to the stranger whom she met at the park. It's icy stare glared back, almost like the one he given her before he fought his way back into his vehicle.

"Bastard. You could have at least told me your name."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I hope I will continue to please you and meet your expectations. If there are any errors you come across to, PM me and I will have it fix. I will consider suggestions and ideas. **

**Leave reviews if you wish to. Have a nice day!**

✗**.- Tsukishiro Dance  
**


	2. Complication Begins

**This chapter has a lot of flashbacks, so try not to get lost!**

**I know it's been awhile guys and I am extremely sorry for that. All the explanation is on my profile if you guys are wondering about my long absence. You guys deserve to know.**

**Anywho, you guys came here to read a story, so here it is! A new chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Complication Begins  
****by Tsukishiro Dance**

It was around four in the morning when Secret Agent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez came back to his work place, and he wanted nothing more than to file his report and go home where he would have a date with his bed.

"Damn chicks," he muttered, remembering what he had to go through just a couple hours ago, "Why they always gotta be a pain in the ass?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The thunderstorm had lightened up after they got into Grimmjow's Bentley Mulsanne. Like a gentlemen, he opened the door for Rukia on the passenger side and made sure her seatbelt was secured._

"_I know how to put one, sir."_

_Grimmjow backed away with his arms up in defeat mode. "Just trying to help. Thought you might not know how to get into a car since I found you barefoot in the middle of a hurricane."_

_Rukia glared at him and just sat back in her seat. It was then she noticed how her back was still soaked from the rain and a few dirt stains had made there way around her body. It really did look like she was playing in mud._

_Getting into his driver's side, Grimmjow inserted his key into the ignition and turned on his car. As he was about to ask her for directions he noticed that she had a distance look in her eyes as she stared out the passenger's window. He took this moment to just look at her. There is only two perfect words to describe what he was looking at now._

_Beautifully broken._

_What the fuck is wrong with him? He sounds like a sappy kid right now._

_Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he asks, "Where to now?"_

_Snapping her head forward and getting out of her trance, Rukia cleared her throat and sat up straight as to not stain any more of the poor seat. _

_She never got to see the initials she had been trying to clean the dirt off from the tree. _

"_Go on the main boulevard. Keep going north and get off of exit 62."_

_Grimmjow raised his eyebrows in question and turned to look at her with disbelief. But before he could question her, she had already folded her arms and her attention was back to the window watching the rain lighten up just a little._

_Deciding not to pressure her with questions, as it really was none of his business, he drove._

_This was going to be the longest 45 minutes of his life._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Grimmjow alone enters the elevator of the skyscraper building and pushed the very top floor button. He had secretly prayed he wasn't going to get like ten different stops before he reaches his destination.

Just as he did, the elevator stops at the fourth floor to let a small girl with short green hair in.

"Great," he muttered to no one in particular. He realized his expectations were a tad bit high, especially for this time of night. The girl glared at him and pushed the button to close the door as well as another button for a different floor.

He folded his arms and leaned his back against the corner. He watches as the doors open and close with people either coming in or out of them. Knowing this will be a long ride up, Grimmjow stares at the marbled floor to get lost in his thoughts. It somehow retreated back to what had occurred earlier in the car ride with the mysterious, raven-haired girl.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do you always pick up strangers and take them home?"_

_A bit surprised and irritated, Grimmjow let out a low growl and answered, "It's not like you seemed like a threat anyways."_

"_How do you know I'm not some sort of assassin?" _

"_Trust me, I can take care of myself."_

_Rukia for some reason believed him all the way. She imagined his occupation were along the lines of either being a bouncer or a body guard._

"_Oh, so what do you do for a living?"_

_Although Grimmjow expected this car ride to be muted, he didn't actually mind a little chit chat on the way to there destination. He needed something to get his mind off the mission he failed to accomplish moments before he discovered the strange girl._

_He still couldn't believe the bastard got away._

"_I'm a businessman," he simply answered, "Actually, the CEO of a gun company."_

_His words sounded rehearsed, but Rukia bet he's probably said this a thousand times before to other people. She finally broke her stare away from the window to him. "Sounds pretty cool."_

"_I guess," the blue-haired male shrugged, "not as exciting as you think."_

_Rukia detected the hint of disappointment in his face. "Something wrong?"_

"_You're seriously asking that question?" Grimmjow chucked and smirked at her, "You're the one sitting my car with dirt all over you, woman"_

"_Ugh, asswhole. And my name is Rukia!"_

"_And my name isn't asswhole."_

_They both rolled their eyes at each other. Once again the silence fell upon both of them._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Grimmjow, you're back already? How was your mission?"

The said agent gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and looked away. "Shit pissed me off I don't want to talk about it."

"Jeez, what a chick."

Grimmjow snapped his head up and glared at the other agent with long green hair with a pair of red streaks on both sides of her face. "I'm seriously not in the mood Nel."

Nel folded her arms underneath her enormous, sized breasts and shook her head. "We all fail sometimes Grimmjow, just get over it."

But he just can't. Secret Agent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hates to lose more than anything.

"What happened anyways?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself when I write the report," the doors to the elevator opened and Grimmjow was relieved it was the floor he needed to go to, "See ya horse lady."

"My agent name is a CENTAUR! A CENTAUR DAMMIT!" Nel shouted angrily from the elevator, receiving a few unapproved looks her way. In return she stuck her tongue out to them before the elevator closed.

Grimmjow's smirk only lasted a few more moments before he remembered why he was in here in the first place.

_FLASHBACK_

_He lost sight of him._

_Secret Agent Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lost sight of his target._

_And he was not the least bit happy._

_First of all, it was raining so hard that the rain drops falling from the dark sky actually felt like a thousand needles dancing on his skin. The puddle under his boots made mini waves around him, some of it even slapping against the back of his calves. The wind blew so hard he thought his skin would peel off from the immense pressure._

_Despite all this, Grimmjow angrily marches around the empty space of the forest, in hopes of finding any sign of his enemy nearby. Their was just no way that bastard was able to escape him; the Pantera. _

_Once he realizes that he truly failed the mission, he clutched the both sides of his head and let out a battle cry of defeat into the thundering sky. _

_At that moment lightning flashed behind him but he didn't care. He kept crying out in frustration to let out all his anger. All the work, time, and training he had put for this just basically turned to child play. He wanted nothing more than to shoot his own brains out._

_Oh how he hated to lose._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

After filing his report, Grimmjow decided it would be a good idea to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink. Before he goes anywhere he was in desperate need of some alcohol in his system; preferably something strong.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," a voice called from the doorway.

The said agent brought his hand up to his forehead and just gave it a hard squeeze. He just couldn't get a break could he?

"What is it now Hitsugaya? Make it quick."

The young captain with a black, collared shirt and white pants glared at the agent. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Grimmjow was not in the mood and he quickly wanted to get his drink already.

Sighing hopelessly, Hitsugaya answered, "Captain Kuchiki wants you in his office immediately."

_Crap._ "Is it about my damn mission tonight?"

"Let's just say it is not something to talk about out here," Hitsugaya indicated the crowded room where their were others writing reports on the computers as well.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, but followed the young captain out the door anyways.

Tia Harribel, Grimmjow's partner, was waiting for them outside Kuchiki's office. The bandana she always wore over her mouth was surprisingly out of her face this time.

"Didn't know you had a mouth to speak with," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Grow up Jaegerjaquez. You're the reason why we're here," Tia pointed at him angrily, "If you had never left your post, we wouldn't be here right now. So watch it."

"Tell Captain Kuchiki that I will be back later," Hitsugaya interrupted while walking away, "I have some business to take care of."

Tia nodded while Grimmjow just opened the door to the huge office.

"Did you forget how to knock agent?" an emotionless voice questioned him across the room.

"Hey, you called us here, remember?"

Tia glared at Grimmjow from behind and bowed her head. "My deepest apologies captain for my partner's rude behavior."

_'Ass kisser,' _Grimmjow thought as he shuts the door.

The office was an oval shape room with white walls and black furnitures, except for the big desk in the middle where his captain was sitting at. It was none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who had jet black hair with the darkest, gray eyes anyone has ever seen.

And in his eyes, their was so much anger in them, that it made both agents extremely curious as to what Grimmjow did.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later..._

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's the most stupidest thing he's ever been berated for.

"Jeez, what are you so mad about? So what if I dropped a chick off at her place. You make it sound like it should be a crime."

Tia, who also is as lost as Grimmjow, spoke up as well, "What my partner is trying to say captain, is that I'm afraid we do not understand the seriousness of this issue, let alone how you have gathered the information in such a short time frame."

Byakuya said nothing as he simply reached for the remote control on the corner of his wooden desk. He gave Grimmjow a hard, unemotional look before spinning around in his leather chair and turning on the television.

It flashed to a scene where many people with extended microphones and cameras were outside a very familiar condo. They were all shouting at the same time while pushing one another to get closer to the premises. Quite a few bodyguards along with policeman were trying to keep them back and not let them get within 30 feet of the crib which belonged to a very famous woman.

"_This is absolutely chaotic," a bearded man with blonde hair spoke as he appeared next to the crowd. "Never in my career did I have to witness such catastrophe like this happen right outside the home of a celebrity; what a hit!"_

Grimmjow saw Byakuya's hand tensed. What the hell is his problem?

"_For those of you who just tuned into this channel, I will give you a quick summary to what is going on."_

The blue-haired man let out an irritated growl and folded his arms. "Lookie here Captain, I ain't in the mood to listen to gossip and crap-"

"Would you just hush!" Tia snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the wannabe surfer on TV.

"_As you all may know, we are outside the home of the world's most famous fashion designer – Kuchiki Rukia."_

From the corner of her icy eyes, Tia noticed Grimmjow blinking twice with a completely surprise look on his face. The predicament was slowly starting to unfold and the male put the pieces together in his head as fast as the speed of light.

"_Why are we here you may ask? If you were watching the Hailey Haruno's show a few hours ago, it has been officially announced that the relationship between Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki is no more. That's right folks! I am talking about a split. And you know what that definitely means? The wedding everyone has been eagerly waiting for is off!"_

A picture appeared at the corner of the screen. It was an image of the said couple, where Ichigo is on one knee and placing a ring on Rukia's finger. It then changed to another photo of the ex-couple where they had appeared at one of the fashion shows Rukia had hosted recently.

"_It is truly a shame," the man continued, "That such a tra-"_

"You've gotta be shittin' me, right?" Grimmjow disrupted and took a step forward, "How the hell was I suppose to know she's your sister, much less a celebrity?"

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Tia asked.

"You just don't know when to mind your own business do you?"

_The bearded man on TV cupped his hand over his ear-piece. In the background there was a huge crowd of paparazzi with microphones and cameras of all sorts. One can hear them shouting all sorts of questions and calling the girl's name to beg her to answer questions everyone were eagerly trying to get._

Grimmjow didn't want to listen any more of this and made his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped immediately at Byakuya's question but didn't turn around to look at him. "I'm really not in the mood for this. I've already screwed up twice in a row and I don't need shit rubbing in my face now."

"_But wait folks! Don't go anywhere yet!"_

Grimmjow groaned in irritation and reluctantly turned around. For some reason his gut was telling him to stay put because some real shit is about to go down. Unfortunately, it's never wrong.

"_Maybe this won't be such a tragic love story after all! It appears our little Rukia has already found someone!"_

He felt everything in his stomach drop to the ground.

_A screenshot of a video appeared next to the annoying reporter's head. "This was taken from across the street of Rukia's lovely home. The person who took this wishes to remain anonymous at this time."_

That person won't remain unknown for long, Grimmjow is going to make sure of that. He knew Byakuya was secretly thinking the same thing.

_Just then the video began to play. A very familiar Bentley drove into the parking space in front of the condo._

Grimmjow remembers this part of the car ride oh-so-well.

_FLASHBACK_

_By the end of the car ride the rain had stopped completely, but neither one of the two had noticed. They were both too busy laughing about last night's basketball tournament game._

"_Did you see how Kreme just completely looked dumfounded when Tyran stole the ball out of his hands and won the championship?"_

"_That damn idiot wouldn't notice if a dildo was creeping up his ass!"_

_Rukia winced at that comment. "That's a bit graphic."_

"_Princess, its a cruel, cruel world out there. You haven't seen anything yet," Grimmjow smirked and turned his car off all the way. _

"_Nice car by the way," Rukia complimented as she glided her hand over the seat she was sitting on, "I apologize for the mess."_

_Grimmjow sat back and crossed his arms behind his head, eyes closed. "Doesn't matter. Didn't like the seat covers anyway."_

_It was then the light of the front porch turned on._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"_Who is this mysterious blue-haired gentlemen escorting the lovely designer back to her home? As of this time no one knows at all who it might, but don't fret! Investigation is taking place to uncover all the juicy answers for you viewers. Until next time!"_

The television was turned off, and it was Tia who broke the cold silence that had followed afterwards.

"Do you know what you have done?" she yelled.

Grimmjow stayed quiet with his hands in his pocket and his eyes looking right at the seat Byakuya was sitting on but has yet to turn around from. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any more screwed up, he unknowingly is climbing up the ladder of becoming famous by association to his boss's daughter. Any other ordinary person would be thrilled, but when you're suppose to be a secret agent living off the radar, suddenly your job becomes impossible to do.

What the hell is he going to do now?

* * *

**Remember to follow and leave a review! xoxo**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


	3. What's Your Name, Stranger?

**Woot, woot! Chapter three guys!**

**Thank you so much to all my new followers and people who have already favorite this story!**

**And thank you frossenangel & hakaze for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: What's Your Name, Stranger?**

Rukia was awaken by the sound of her cell phone ringing on the nightstand beside her. She growled in frustration as she placed a pillow over her head to drown out the unpleasant noise. When it didn't stop, she reluctantly looked towards her wall clock and saw that it was just shy past six in the morning. There is only one person in the world who would be calling her at this ungodly hour.

She forced herself to sit up straight and reached over to answer the call. "Good morning," she greeted, concealing her sleepy voice.

"Rukia," the voice on the other line had complete void of emotion, "We must discuss something. It's about what I have seen earlier on the news."

_'Sigh. Overprotective brother mode has been activated...' _she thought, staying silent to let him go on.

"It appears as though news have spread rapidly about Ichigo Kurosaki's indiscretion."

Rukia felt a pang in her heart. _'That hurt.'_

"Following-up with that, witnesses have reported you were in a car alone with a man no one is familiar with."

_'You mean the bastard who wouldn't tell me his name?'_

"Is there something I need to know, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama, there is absolutely nothing going on," Rukia assured, switching her burning phone from one ear to the other. She swears the heat was coming from her brother whom she knew was angry for his own personal reasons. "He was merely giving me a ride home."

"What happened to your Porsche?"

_'Crap...'_

"It's still at Ichigo's."

She didn't need to say any more when the sound of a squeaky chair and rustling is heard on the other line. "I will pick it up shortly. Do you have a ride to your show tonight?"

"Yes. Nel has already booked me a limousine," Rukia explained, "She's an excellent personal assistant. Thank you for finding her Nii-sama."

"I will drop off your vehicle once I have retrieved it. Have a lovely day Rukia, and I will see you later at your show."

"You too," and with that Rukia heard a click noise and flopped her face back into her fluffy pillow.

Her bedroom door creaked open. A small, white, four-legged creature pranced in and was calling out to its owner with persistent _meows. _

"Artemis, not now," Rukia muffled.

But when she felt the paws leaped onto her back, she knew her cat would not take no for an answer. She sighed in defeat.

The past 12 hours of her life have been nothing but one hell of a roller coaster ride and it was very hard for her fall asleep. Not because of the crowd outside her home last night (although they were really getting on her nerves), but her own thoughts. It kept going back to yesterday's horrible series of events and every time she tried to block out the image of her fiancee and best friend getting intimate on the floor, fresh tears would come out and she fell deeper into her hell hole.

It was literally only for a second, but that second was enough to destroy her into a million pieces. Rukia has never suffered from a broken heart before, and this being her first she only hoped this would be her last. She still loves Ichigo, but what he did is completely unforgivable. Of course the Kuchiki demanded answers from him, but she mainly wanted them from-

"Momo, why?" she croaked out, feeling the waterworks behind her eyes as she clenched her bedsheets tighter to prevent any more from falling.

At the doorway, a lady with long green hair stood outside watching the young girl on the bed with sadness in her eyes. At the pit of her stomach, she personally knew things were only going to get harder from this point on. She only hoped Rukia is strong enough to bypass them all.

* * *

After the whole showdown with Byakuya, Grimmjow's desire to go home had quickly vanished the moment he stepped out of Seireitei's Corporation.

"Damn it all," he cursed out loud, "Me of all people. Got two shits on my back now."

Especially that Kuchiki girl, who turned out to be his boss's little sister. Small world, eh?

He face-palmed himself as the image of their two faces came to mind. Grimmjow still can't believe he was in such a mess. All he was trying to do is be a nice guy for a change after his embarrassing failure and help someone in need. The one time he behaves like a good citizen problems leech onto him for the hell of it. No wonder he was an asshole.

And now he is stuck wearing this ridiculous, blonde wig and brown contacts his boss has forced him to wear until his real identity was safe enough to walk out into the open.

"I need a drink," he mumbles, putting on black sunglasses and walking across the street to a bar.

Upon entering the place, Grimmjow was welcomed with the smell of ribs in the air and pop music playing in the background. It wasn't his favorite place to be but it'll do for now as he's waiting for the Kuchiki boss to report him back to the office to discuss their next move on their mission.

He took a seat at the bar and already had the bartender place a napkin in front of him, signaling she'll be right with him momentarily. The agent nodded at her and took a look at his surroundings.

It was surprisingly crowded, but the one area in the room where it had the most guests would be the lounging area; with a big flat screen television on the wooded wall playing what appears the be the basketball game from last night.

"How can I help you today, sir?" The bubbly, tall waitress smiled at him.

"Whatever can numb my head," Grimmjow ordered, attention still fixated at the game. The happy waitress took no offense and began to make his drink.

A vibration in his jeans alerted him a call was coming through. He hastily reached for his phone and answered without looking at the screen. "What do you want?"

"_Jeez, what if I was Byakuya you dick?" _

"Nel, that crap doesn't matter to me. Now what do you want?" Grimmjow pushed the question more to speed the conversation. All he wanted was some alone time to himself, was it really too much to ask for?

"_Ugh, you're so mean," Nel complained, "You should be nice to me. I'm looking after your girlfriend you know."_

That caught his attention. "E-Excuse me? I ain't involved with anyone!"

"_You sure a short girl with the pretty eyes doesn't ring a bell?" she teased, giggling afterward._

"First of all, I'll never be interested in someone like her," Grimmjow protested, "And second, what the hell are you doing around her?"

"_Well, since that little incident last night..."_

"Fuck my life. You guys need to stop springing this crap on me I know what happened, I was freakin' there!"

The door to the bar opened and entering the place was a short, female figure with a navy trench coat. She had a floral bandana wrapped around her head with black shades on. Her black boots clicked with every step, but it was obvious everyone else's attention were somewhere else. She looked around for a place to sit and noticed the bartender waving at her to come over.

"_Byakuya thought it would be a good idea to keep a closer eye on you two and make sure you guys stay faaaaaaar away from each other as much as possible."_

That bartender better come with the drink soon. What the hell was taking so long? "And make sure we don't ride off into the sunset together?"

The maiden in blue decided to sit at the bar, a couple seats away from the heated phone conversation.

"_You said it. Not me."_

This was aggravating the agent to no end. "It's not like I slept with the little pipsqueak!"

"_Ohhhhh, I hope not. Byakuya would murder you."_

"Here's your drink sir. Enjoy," the bartender winked at Grimmjow and went to assist her new customer. "Coffee as usual?"

"Yes, I'd like that a lot Rangiku,"

"Right on it!"

"_You're at the bar?" Nel suspiciously asked, "Which one?"_

"None of your damn business women, now tell me how long will you be babysitting me?" Grimmjow noticed his drink and immediately took one big gulp. He instantly regretted it and made a sour face.

The woman in the trench coat had her attention on him the entire time with a puzzled expression on her face, looking as if she was trying to decipher jigsaw pieces.

"_Bro, I'm serious. You better not be at the one across the street from our corporation."_

"Whatever..." What was Nel's deal? So what if he was at a bar which was conveniently across the street from their jobs?

Rangiku noticed her customer eyeing Grimmjow and smirked while giving her the coffee. "See something you already like?"

She gave the bartender a cold, hard glare.

"Too soon?" Rangiku nervously chuckled.

"You think? It hasn't even been a full day yet."

The agent heard a familiar voice in the air and lifted his gaze to the bartender and the person next to him, completely ignoring Nel who was now shouting over the phone.

Rangiku gave a sad smile and reached over to hold the lady's hand. "I'm not going to sit here and say horrible things about him, cause I know that will only upset you. But I will say that you shouldn't think he was the only one for you, because there will be someone better."

"_HEY! Do you hear me?"_

"Besides," the bartender paused and gave her friend a seductive wink, "According to my trustee resources, you have already settled yourself with a fine fella with some hot wheels last night."

Grimmjow eyes widen. _'No, it couldn't be...'_

"I have not settled with anyone! And he was just a random stranger giving me a ride home!"

The agent knows that strong, feminine voice from anywhere...

"Mhmm. Cause someone like you totally go into cars you don't know."

"Hey, let's talk about how many _you _got into this year."

"YOU!" Both ladies turned their heads to see Grimmjow with his finger pointed directly at the seated girl. Unbeknownst to him, a few heads around the bar turned their heads at the sudden outburst.

Rangiku noticed and began to panic. "S-Sir, please sit down," she whispered so that only he could hear, "Miss Kuchiki is just trying to enjoy her coffee this morning."

Oh now he knew for certain this was _that _chick.

"You're the reason why I have to wear this stupid wig dammit!" Grimmjow accused, glaring at the young designer who was now blinking her eyes in confusion. When he saw that she didn't seem to understand the situation he mindlessly took his wig off.

The voices in the room grew louder, questions in the air and people looking into their phones or at each other in disbelief.

Rukia stared in shock at Grimmjow for a moment before angrily throwing her hands in the air. "You idiot! Put that thing back on before-"

"Excuse me miss, but are you Rukia Kuchiki?" a teenage boy beside them asked, eagerly holding up his camera phone.

Just before she could protest, another person behind her interrupted. "Is this the man the reason why you and Ichigo Kurosaki broke up?"

_'What the hell? The NERVE of these people,' _the young designer swiftly turned around and got into the women's face who dared uttered such question, "You have no right to ask me that!"

"Ah-ha! So it really is you Miss Rukia!"

Grimmjow could see that this was going to get ugly quick for the both of them. The crowd suddenly got bigger and people outside were rushing into the bar to see what all the commotion was about. With his distinctive blue hair color, he knew his cover was blown as well.

"You got a back door?" he asked Rangiku.

"Yes," she ran towards the kitchen door and opened it, "Quick! Get Rukia!"

Somehow the petite girl had migrated towards the lounging area in an attempt to escape the crowd easily. But the more fans that surrounded her it was hard to see the exit door. The only thing she could make out were their insanely flashing cameras and persistent questions. How the hell did the paparazzi manage to invade the place without her noticing?

"Rukia, is it true that the wedding is off?"

_'No shit dumbass.'_

"Ms. Kuchiki, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

_'Saw my fiancee and best friend together in his living room.'_

"Rukia, has Ichigo made any attempt to contact you?"

All these questions were tearing her up inside. She muted them out, but from the words forming on their lips and hungrily digging up information she knew for sure they all surrounded around a certain topic; a certain someone. The someone who used to be her everything, and the someone who just took her everything. It hurt so damn bad that keeping up with this poker face is becoming impossible with each passing second. They were all closing in on her quickly. She felt trapped.

Until she felt an arm surrounding her waist and picking her feet off the ground.

"I swear I'll hurt ya if you get in my way!"

Rukia's sunglasses slipped off her face from the lift and sees a familiar blue hair through her peripheral vision. She felt her body being pressed against a masculine side and saw both legs were nearly crouched onto the floor.

Seeing several folks reaching over at the fallen shades, Grimmjow took this opportunity to dash back to the bar holding the raven-haired girl and swiftly jumping over the table counter. Only a couple crazy people were following in pursuit, so he quickly rushed to the back kitchen.

"Over here!"

Grimmjow spotted Rangiku in the back with the exit door already opened. He wasted no time and sprinted; making sure to hold onto Rukia extra tight.

* * *

They were both in the storage room in one of the random buildings that were in the alleyway they escaped to. The agent had his backed pressed up against the door with beads of sweat falling down his face, listening to the footsteps of paparazzi running back and forth in the area who were obviously looking for them.

"Just give them a few minutes and they'll disperse," Rukia assured, loosening the bandana on her head.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Do these damn people have any lives of their own?"

"This is their life," the designer sighed, "It's what they do."

"Well someone oughta show em' a good lesson."

"My brother does his best at making sure they stay away from me as much as possible."

Her brother...Oh crap!

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Rukia reached over to Grimmjow's face where he suddenly face-palmed himself.

"No but I will be because of you!"

Instant anger flashed on the designer's face. "I never asked for your help to begin with! So if you were to blame this whole fiasco on someone it's yourself you should be pointing the finger to!"

"Ugh, you just don't freakin' understand..."

"I understand you're a _jerk_!"

Grimmjow was not in the mood for this argument and instead slid lazily down onto the floor, growling in the process. He could feel himself being scrutinize under Rukai's eyes but paid no mind to it and closed his eyes.

After a few silent moments with only the sound of continuous footsteps outside the door, the secret agent spoke. "It's not jerk by the way."

Rukia, who has been sitting on the opposite side of the cramped storage room and playing with her bandana for the time being, looked up at him.

"My name is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The young designer blinked at him before smirking playfully. "Nice to know who you are, stranger."

Grimmjow opened on of his contact-covered eyes and smirked back.

* * *

**I have so many ideas for this story that I can't wait to share with you all. **

**What did you think of this chapter? I wanted a lot more dialogue than my previous chapters since I felt like I was more telling than showing my story.**

**Leave a review! **

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about a story I might be making. Just take a quick look at it and vote please!**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


	4. Blood is the New Trend

**Longest chapter yet! **

**There is a cliffhanger; you have been warned~**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about a story I might be making. Just take a quick look at it and vote please! Thanks~**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Blood is the New Trend  
****by Tsukishiro Dance**

"Could you at least take off those contacts. It's kinda freaking me out."

Grimmjow groaned in annoyance upon hearing the raven-haired girl complaining. About 30 minutes have passed since their escapee took place back at the bar. The footsteps from the paparazzi had died down but Rukia suggested they should stay in for a little while longer because they might be lurking outside the alleyway. Eventually their patience will run out, but it's a hit or miss issue at hand once they take a step outside.

"I didn't even get to finish my drink," he muttered, reaching inside his leather jacket and pulling out a contact case.

Rukia merely watched him as he parted his eyelids with his fingers and used his thumb to take it off in one swipe, revealing his cerulean blue eyes. Now those were the ones that she remembered clearly from the other night.

"If what you say is true, let's just stay in for another half an hour," Grimmjow suggested, "They've gotta be gone by then, so just get comfy or somethin'."

The fashion designer sighed and knelt down, taking off her blue trench coat and carefully folding it in front of her. She knew it was her fault that he was put into this predicament, and only wished their was a way for him to stay underneath the radar without going to such extreme as changing his appearance. Maybe she could get her brother to help in some way.

"Whoa shorty, did you make that?"

Her eyes blinked at his question before realizing what he meant. She smiled at looked down at her outfit she had on; a black/blue skater dress with a hole on both sides of her waistline, accented in white jewels at the edge and black heart-shaped collar. It was simple, elegant, and flirty.

"Yupp, actually made it a couple nights ago," she explained, twisting the hem with her fingers, "Just something that came to mind."

Grimmjow leaned forward and lifted the fabric to his face for a closer inspection, "And you made this with silk as a top layer? That's a tough one."

"I didn't take you as the type to be into fashion," Rukia raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"And I didn't take you as the type to be so bold and wear a g-string."

A crimson blush heated over her cheeks and as she shrieked and slapped her skirt down to hide her underwear. "Wh-What the hell is wrong with you?"

The agent chuckled and smirked, "Just saw an opportunity and took a peek. Not bad thighs ya got there."

_SMACK!_

"Next time it'll be my heels!"

"Oh, so you're gonna let me take another peek then?"

_SMACK! _

* * *

The storage door creaked opened and a head peeked out to scan the area. The alleyway appeared vacant, and down at the end of it there were only a few people walking on the sidewalks going on about their business. It seems like no one seems to be lurking anywhere.

"The coast is clear," Grimmjow announced, "Give me your hand."

"What do I look like, a little girl?"

"Tch, fine. Get left behind if they pounce on us," he retracted his hand back and pushed the door all the way open, "Let's go."

When he saw an unfamiliar black bandana and red figure standing underneath his sight he immediately backed up into the storage room and yelled to the fashionista, "Stay back!"

He then noticed her absence and began to frantically search for her, "What the-"

"I'm right here idiot!" Rukia popped her head back inside and glared at him.

Grimmjow rubbed his eyes and stepped outside, scanning her completely new outfit; a fire hydrant red dress with golden studs acting as a belt.

"How the fuck?"

"Most of my outfits are reversible, just in case my cover fails the first time I can come back in public in something different," she gave a small twirl and smiled, "Brilliant, eh?"

"Uhh, yeah..." Grimmjow agreed and scratched his head, still a bit embarrassed from before. "Wait, how the hell did you change so fast?"

"It's a dress, not a business suit. I just took it off and put it back on when you weren't looking."

_'She might not be an agent, but she sure is damn smart and quick just like her brother,' _he thought while shaking his head to get rid of the certainty that there was naked girl present while his back was turned.

Just then his phone vibrated in his jeans, indicating he received a text.

"Shit, it's probably Byakuya..." he murmured and opens the message.

"Hmm? What happened?" Rukia innocently asked, not catching what he uttered.

The agent ignored her and read:

_**Nice going dumbass. You got your face on the internet now.**_

It was from Neliel, and the news only brought horror to his face. Damn these tabloids and technology!

"Hey! We can't allow ourselves to stand here forever, we've got to find you a new identity!" Rukia annoyingly tugged his arm, "Come on. My fashion show event isn't far from here."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You're not gonna dress me up gay and shit, are you?" Grimmjow stopped dead in tracks and glowered down at her, "And this crap happens early in the day?"

She rolled her eyes and continued walking, "I have to help prepare it with my event coordinator and make-up artists. And then I have to see if they got me the models I requested for."

The agent whistled, "Nice. Am I going to hook up with one of them?"

"You're a pig."

"Shorty, all men are pigs."

She would have defended that statement if it weren't for the fact that it was so hard to come up with a worthy reason. Her eyes casted down to the ground and the only sound that was made were the clicking noise of her heels. She let go of the blue-haired male's arm and mournfully stared at the golden band around her finger, memories flooding in her mind right now.

"_Make me the happiest man alive and marry me, Rukia. I love you."_

It was hard for Grimmjow not to witness the heart-broken girl in front of him, but he didn't know what to do. It's not like he's ever had someone to love before, let alone an actual girlfriend.

Let's just say he entered the undercover business at a really young age.

The silence made him uneasy and he did the unexpected. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned into her ear, "Listen, you ain't got time to be feeling like shit. You gotta find me something hideous to wear for the time being and put some girly show together. Man up."

Rukia turned to him and scowled, "You've got a strange way to cheer a girl up."

He shrugged. "Made you stopped moping."

She scoffed at him and paid no mind to him after that. Grimmjow smirked when he saw the secretive smile crawling up her face.

From up above them stood a tall figure at the roof of the building, watching them. His glasses glared against the morning sunlight and his face was covered in the black hoodie he wore. A sinister smile made his way to his masculine face as he pulled out a photograph of a familiar raven-haired fashionista. In the picture she stood in a secluded parking lot, appearing to be looking around.

"Tonight," he sighed, "Can not wait for this affair."

And with that he turned around and walked up to two more anonymous figures dressed in all black, one male and one female.

* * *

"This is fuckin' stupid."

"Well, it's the only thing I have to hide your face for the time being until we figure out how to get to my show without all these greedy freelancers!" Rukia angrily defended, adjusting her trench-coat on his head to cover the remainder of his blue hair.

"I look like a-"

"If you say terrorist I will hit you," she threatened, "I can't stand racist comments."

Grimmjow growled. "I swear if you were any other chick I'd just slap you."

"And if you never helped me out, I'd just leave you and let the paparazzi eat you alive."

They both glared at each other, not even paying attention to the fact that their faces were exactly three inches away from each other. At the moment they could not stand one another, but without the other person's help they both knew it would be nearly impossible to get to their destination, and Rukia will not let him out of her sight until she pays him back for the two times he's reached out to her. She was just that kind of girl.

She was the first to notice their proximity and quickly took a couple steps back. "Give me your sunglasses, mines dropped back at the bar."

It was right in her vision before she even finished her sentence. It startled her for a moment before she composed herself and placed the oversize lenses on the bridge of her nose.

"Damn, I didn't think mines could cover those big ass eyes of yours," Grimmjow joked.

"Holy shit, would you stop being such a pain?"

The agent could only laugh as he witnessed the short girl throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. He has been feeling down since last night, so a little fun is what he needed to get the tension off his shoulders. Plus, now he knew how to aggravate her.

"Okay, so I know if we cross the street over there we could actually go into another alley, but that only leads to the big road," Rukia explained, pointing to the direction she was talking about, "But at this hour there shouldn't be many people walking around, so we can probably-"

"How in the world did you even get here? And why?" Grimmjow interrupted. He's been wondering about this ever since they were sitting in the storage room, but after his perverted moment he never got the chance to ask.

It took quite a few seconds before she answered, her back still towards him, "I just felt like seeing my brother, so I actually took a bus."

Another few moments passed before she looked back with a smile and continued, "He works in one of the skyscraper buildings across the bar. He's one of the best interior designers in the city."

_'So that's what she thinks he does,' _Grimmjow thought, listening to her intently_. _"Is that all he does?"

After she nodded, the agent knew another secret had to be kept underneath his sleeve. He couldn't help but feel bitter knowing this girl is living with a lot of lies surrounding her, and she had no clue whatsoever. He wonders how many more were their.

"Let's take a ride in my car," he pulled out the keys in his pocket and twirled them around his fingers, making it jingle, "I don't feel like hiding like some scaredy-cat all the way over there."

"Are you insane?" Rukia whirled around, "Someone might recognize your license plate!"

"Who said that was my only car?"

* * *

When they both were about five minutes away from there destination, the fashionista was still ogling and feeling the interiors of the Chrysler 300.

"The craftsmanship of this vehicle is astonishing," she observed with so much admiration, leaning closer to the backseats as her fingers delicately brushed over the seat-belts, "The leather is extremely soft..."

"You know just because my hot wheels got tints don't mean I appreciate your ass in the air. If you fart I'll smell it for damn sure," Grimmjow growled and looked over to see her small body over his passenger seat like a rag doll, using her trench coat he took off his head as a base to slump over the chair easily. His annoyance was quickly replaced with curiosity, noticing how Rukia's dress was barely covering her rear and the way it swayed due to the movement of the car.

He leaned forward and over, one hand still on the steering wheel while the other was positioned on the edge of the passenger's seat. As he got closer he could clearly see the nicest behind he's ever viewed in his life, and the cutest little thigh gap that came with it.

He thanked the heavens that she chose today of all days to wear a g-string; basically baring it all for him. It's okay though, he had a very good imagination, and let out an appreciative whistle.

A car horn alarmed him out of his perverted thoughts. The agent eyes went back on the road and saw he was driving into another lane going into the opposite direction and a food truck coming at him. Hastily he went back on his original route, causing the fashionista to fall back to her seat and letting out an _'oof!'_

"What the hell?" she yelled angrily, "Don't you know how to drive?"

"I was a little distracted," he confessed, a smirk playing on his lips. The image was forever engraved into his head.

* * *

The fashion show was taking place at a reception ballroom palace. It presented itself like a mansion, bearing about four floors and a huge water fountain in front of the entrance where guests would need to take a few steps up to get to the double, glass doors. There were a lot of open space surrounding the area, with only a few cherry blossom trees and one garden on the right-hand side.

The setting surprised Grimmjow, imagining he would be walking into another city building. "Damn," was all he could say.

"Not what you imagined?" Rukia grinned.

"Aren't fashion shows suppose to be in places like, in the middle of a city or something?"

She rolled her eyes at his typical interpretation. "I like to make my guests feel like they're exclusive, and in doing so I choose to do them in elegant venues. Makes them feel like royalty."

The blue-haired digested her answer and simply nodded in agreement. "Shall we go inside then?"

"Certainly," she answered, "Would you be interested in attending my show?"

Grimmjow knew that was a dangerous question. He should say no for many reasons. One, Byakuya will for sure be here tonight and if he sees his agent he will have to answer to him personally. Two, being in the limelight with Rukia will cause his face to be well-known, making it harder for his job to be done. And lastly, well, she just got out of a serious relationship 12 hours ago and it kinda sounded like she was making a move on him.

Maybe that was his ego talking.

In the end he agreed to go, silently promising to himself this will be the last time he'll be around the fashionista for her own sake.

* * *

_FEW HOURS LATER..._

Rukia frantically darted out her dressing room carrying a can of hairspray and a mini sewing kit. She couldn't believe one of her models had decided to go on a drastic diet and dropped ten pounds in the past 3 days!

_'How the hell is that even possible?'_ she wondered as she rounded a corner, leading to the backstage.

Instantly she spotted the said model who was looking behind the red curtains to see the audience, eating a chocolate bar while doing so. Anger erupted inside the young designer as she marched right up to her and slapped the candy out her hand.

"What the hell Rukia?"

"Dammit Riruka if you eat now you are going to get bloated. The problem area of the dress is on your hips not your stomach!" Rukia scolded as she bent down and began working on pinning the garment tighter in place.

Grimmjow, who was now wearing a black wig, purple contacts, and a black suit, turned his attention away from room full of models when he saw that the raven-haired girl was back. No doubt that all the girls in the room were drop dead gorgeous, but for some reason they didn't appeal to his taste. Even though they had hair and make-up done professionally it wasn't enough for him to ogle at them; he didn't even do any double takes after the first glance.

But when he saw Rukia practically dancing into the room he just couldn't help but stare in awe. She had on a high-low periwinkle, strapless dress that hung tightly on her curves. The best feature on the dress were no doubt how the hems looked at if they were ocean waves and had a hint of sparkle in them.

She looked like the pure definition of whimsical.

"Has anyone seen my heels?" she shouted over the loud voices.

But no one seemed to have heard her as everyone was running all over the place and putting the finishing touches on the models and their clothing's. The show would start in promptly five minutes.

"Go to your place now," Rukia gently pushed Riruka to the front of the line, spraying some strands of hair on her head, "Blow everyone away. Good luck."

Once she got her lead model in place she began to desperately search for her custom-made shoes, careful as to not let her bare feet step on any strange substance that might have fallen on the floor.

Then a pair of white pumps appeared in her face, with two masculine fingers holding them up through the ankle straps. She looked up questionably to see Grimmjow genuinely smirking down at her.

"Knock em' out kid. Your designs are pretty badass."

Rukia slipped in a small smile and took the shoes from him. Her head tilted to side where the exit of backstage was at, "Your seat is going to be in the first row."

The disguised agent nodded and laid a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He was going to stick to his promise no matter what. To hell with every bullshit that happened between them, he wanted to make sure she won't ever forget him cause he won't forget her.

"Thank you," she whispered, laying a hand over his and understanding the thoughts running through his mind.

And with that he left to go take his seat – the curtains open and the venue exploded with the audience's applause.

* * *

Amber eyes followed the man with black hair and tuxedo take a seat in the front row, the one that was suppose to be reserved for him. He sighed and folded his arms, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Ichigo, focus."

The fiery-haired male simply darted his gaze to the floor. "I need to see her."

"You can't. Your duties-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ishida."

The male with the glasses ignored his comment and went on, "You were suppose to look after her, not fall in love."

His fingers clutched deep into his arms at hearing those harsh words from his friend's mouth, but knew they were true. How could he have fallen in so deep and neglected his main priority?

"Does she know about-"

"No, no she doesn't," Ichigo quickly answered and stood up straight, his guard up again.

* * *

When the music began, smoke instantly blew down from the ceiling and the lights flashed uncontrollably until Riruka appeared from behind a makeshift, life sized picture frame that stood by itself in the middle of the stage, and took her step down the runway. The picture frame followed her suit; giving the illusion the pink-haired model was a walking portrait.

Grimmjow saw the thin, black lines right away that were looped into the corners of the border, and couldn't help but be amazed at the concept. The fashionista was truly creative.

Every single piece of apparel that came out looked amazing. For the spring trend, Rukia stuck with the natural pastel-easter colors that always came with season, in addition to adding its dark contrast colors. It's like black meshing with white, vice versa.

Photographs were constantly being taken at each angle, but the models paid no mind to them as they continued to strut and advertise the garments. Every step they took – despite the unbelievable height of their shoes – was strong, fierce, an flawless. Chins were always held high and postures never faltered. Needless to say, the show was going extremely well.

The finale came, and it was time for all the models to come out to bid goodbye to the audience with their final costumes. As usual, Riruka came out first and clapped her hands to fit the beat of the song. One by one each model came out and mimicked the same gesture; some laughed, blowed kisses, smiled, or kept the poker-face the entire time. In the end they all lined up at the stage side-by-side, leaving a gap in the middle.

From in between the curtains came out the fashion designer responsible for all the attires that were shown tonight. She had a triumphant smile plastered on her beaming face as she gracefully walked down the runway halfway and paused to bow down. The crowd cheered and more photographs were being taken.

Rukia glanced around the ballroom delightfully until they saw a tall man in front row raised to his feet and whistled loudly at her. She waved at him enthusiastically.

_'Thank you, Grimmjow.'_

She then spotted a taller man at the far end of the same row with a familiar white headpiece clapping and slightly smiling up at her. Her eyes lit up when she realizes it was her brother, tears threatening to fall at how elated she felt. For the first time all day she felt truly happy.

Suddenly, the lights abruptly went out. Gasps and cries infiltrated the reception room.

* * *

The fashion designer was confused, upset, and irritated all at once. She knew things like this happen, but did it have to occur during _her _show? Unbelievable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow had a really bad feeling about this for some reason. Something didn't sit right with his senses and his gut was screaming at him to be on the lookout. He reached inside his pocket and took out a mini flashlight, using it as a guide to look all over the room.

His heart dropped to his feet when he spotted a black figure through a hole in the ceiling pointing a gun down at the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia squinted her eyes in the darkness but could barely see anything other than blurry figures. She didn't want to move from her spot for the fear that she might fall off the stage, which would be painfully embarrassing if someone manages to catch that on camera.

She could hear her models becoming worried behind her and decided to alleviate their concerns. "Girls, just stay put. The lights will come back on and everything will be alright."

"RUKIA, NOOO!" Grimmjow howled, jumping up onto the stage without a second thought.

The sound of a trigger was pulled.

Panic swept the room.

The lights came back on, and Rukia was met with a horrified sight.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Well, that was a lot of fun. :D**

**For anyone who was hoping Ichigo would be a really bad guy in this story...its not going to happen. Just wanted to point that out early so that you won't get your hopes up!**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Until next time~**

✗**.-Tsukishiro Dance**


End file.
